Build talk:Rt/Me Glaive Bomber
Kind of surprised nobody did a general purpose PvE build like this already but I haven't noticed one since the update and didn't see one in the trial/abandoned/trash sections. Suggestions on skill selection and even the order to cast in would be much appreciated. Necromas 18:35, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Attributes would be well appreciated as well.Deanroy Flamestone@5:02PM GMT-6 4/6/2010 : Fixed, they were there but not in the proper format. Necromas 22:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Why is ancestor's rage not on this bar? It's like uber pwnage now --(Talk) 21:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::It is mentioned in the variants. The reason is mostly because they doubled the recharge but also because armor ignoring isn't that big of a deal when you're stacking cracked armor and 20% armor penetration which lets you hit foes with 80-120 armor as if they only had 48-80 armor. Necromas 21:32, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Should be mainbarred, regardless of if it is affected by armor pen or not, it still does a lot of damage. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 09:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) maybe... 1: :* :* (put Inspiration Magic to 12 and Spawing Power to 3) 2: :* :* :* :* ...not as hard to handle (wrangling Destruction around the battlefield etc. is pretty annoying)Illoyon 17:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :looks a bit better, arcane is nice and mainbarring AR and SR too. Spirit siphon doesn't really need to be mainbarred - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 18:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Not too sure about the arcane, I think you will be busy enough that by the time you finish using the other skills the 5 second recharge from Glaive will be over. Maybe drop the bloodsong from the mainbar because if you have the option I think running SoS would be better. This build is great if you already have an SoS and an extra rit wants to join. Maybe a quick shadow step skill would be nice? image:Unwokensig1.png 20:40, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::lol, you can spam glaive loads if you arent taking your time up using more useless skills. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Plus there are enough SoS/AR/SW builds specifically designed to maximize the efficiency of those skills, and majority of builds using those were ultimately well/merged. --Falconeye 19:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Can someone implement these changes? Need to put some thought in tho - mainbarring spirit siphon with only the one spirit is a bit pointless. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 15:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :but only Auspicious Incantation is not enough emanagement.Illoyon 18:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::hmm, maybe renewing surge? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 18:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) this should work in most cases...but it still needs someone to ball up the foes to be "effective", so should i change the build?or is someone else able to do that.Illoyon 00:01, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Changes i change the build to what it should look like...if you disagree just change it back or replace some skills.Illoyon 13:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :thanks, looks a lot better! I'm going to move this over to the right name.. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 16:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) maybe needs a revote...because of the changes.Illoyon 16:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) vandalism i change the build back to what it should look like...great armor is a must in general pve unless you have some more protection in your team (like a imbagon)...and i deleted this clumsy Rt/P variant, because it's just horrible.Illoyon 20:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC)